


i can't control myself

by rollchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fucked Up, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, Yandere, gonta no, however my point continues to stand, ryoma has a breakdown, the major character death is offscreen, tojo only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollchan/pseuds/rollchan
Summary: ryoma trusted gonta.he'd thought gonta was pure. he'd never hurt a fly.it's a facade. it never wasn't.-prompt : yandere gonta gokuhara x ryoma hoshi
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	i can't control myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitsuneee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuneee/gifts).



> for mit-tsuntsun, she came up with the idea.

ryoma trusted gonta. he thought gonta would never hurt a fly. figuratively and literally, of course.

gonta had offered him some bento a couple days earlier. an early valentine’s gift, if ryoma would. ryoma’d taken it without another thought. who wouldn’t accept a valentine’s day gift from their best friend.

he thought more of gonta.

he’d never bring it up, though.

ryoma snapped-out-of-it, quietly sighing and going back to what he was doing. he’d been walking to the entomologist’s research lab.

he’d noticed the absence of kirumi for some time now. the maid had been nowhere to be found. everyone had tried, but no matter where they looked, nobody could find her. the school had resorted to assuming she went on vacation.

ryoma had been hanging out with kirumi for quite some time. she was his best friend alongside gonta. so ryoma was eager to know what happened to kirumi, if anything.

_ whatever. _

ryoma’d reach gonta’s research lab, the warm lighting and foresty setting making it feel almost comfortable. as if gonta wasn’t comfortable to be around anyway.

ryoma stopped looking at the place’s decor to focus on gonta, who was pacing around aimlessly until he noticed ryoma.

_ “ ah, good-afternoon, hoshi - ! ”  _

_ “ hi-hi, gokuhara. ” _

hoshi chuckled at how little he managed to match gonta’s energy.

gonta dragged ryoma over to a bench. it’d materialized earlier today or something. ryoma had no idea.

ryoma lounged over, gonta taking a seat next to him. they’d make idle conversation for a while.

_ “ gonta. ” _

_ “ hm - ? ” _

_ “ have you seen kirumi lately? ” _

gonta’s mouth turned up. as if he’d known the answer since kirumi went missing. ryoma’s ears perked up, confused as-to what gonta was about to tell him.

gonta fiddled around on his desk, changing the lighting to evening-styled. it had been getting quite late. 

gonta gave ryoma a look. looking straight into his eyes. you could’ve sworn they flashed reddish-neon-pink.

ryoma un-tensed as gonta leaned into him, the air between them seeming almost still.

_ “ does hoshi remember that bento gonta offered him yesterday - ? ” _

ryoma didn’t respond. only speculated. the bento had tasted a tiny-bit weird, he’d noticed. and the roses were reddish-pink, as only white roses grew around the school.

ryoma had an idea in the back of his mind of what was happening. it was outlandish, sure. but the puzzle-pieces fit so perfectly —

ryoma’s thought was interrupted by the feeling of gonta’s warmth looming over him. ryoma quivered slightly as gonta pinned him to the seat.

_ “ well. does hoshi remember it - ? ” _

ryoma couldn’t conjure a response. this couldn’t be happening. this cou —

_ “ you didn’t forget it . . . right ~ ? ” _

ryoma knew from gonta’s tone immediately what he’d been portraying. gonta . . . no . . . this couldn’t be real . . . 

ryoma wanted somebody to wake him up. this had to be a dream.

but the sick, twisted smile on gonta’s face denied. this had to be undeniably real.

_ “ well ~ . . . ” _

gonta smiled. it wasn’t warm, however. he’d known what he’d done. gonta would motion over to the bag under his desk.

stained with —

with —

_ partly dried blood. _

ryoma couldn’t stop himself from being taken aback. everything was clear.

gonta’d murdered kirumi, made her into whatever-the-fuck and served her to him. 

ryoma opened his mouth to speak, but gonta put a hand over it, grinning. 

_ gonta liked the memory of the kitchen. a blood-stained countertop. nobody thought much of it. ‘it’s fine.’ they said. ‘tojo will clean it.’ they said.  _

_ but tojo never came. _

ryoma didn’t say a word. he couldn’t conjure what to say. the ex-tennis-player was honestly in a state of shock. gonta gokuhara . . . the most innocent person in the school . . . this had to be a lie . . . or some sick joke . . . 

_ it wasn’t. _

ryoma never thought this thought would cross his mind, but he wanted gonta to get away from him. he was praying to atua that someone,  _ anyone _ would come save him. this wasn’t the gonta he was used to.  _ it was someone else.  _

ryoma noticed gonta reaching for his pocket. his fight-or-flight kicked in, and ryoma immediately made a beeline for the door. research lab doors couldn’t lock. 

but the door wouldn’t budge.

ryoma shook as he shoved around the doorknob, praying for it to open as gonta ran for ryoma. he never got the chance to open it before gonta slammed him into the wall.

ryoma started making a run for it. gonta continued chasing him throughout the room. gonta eventually managed to pin ryoma to the floor as ryoma tripped over a branch.

_“ s - son of a bitch . . . ”_ ryoma sighed. gonta pulled out a stereotypical cloth rag. ryoma knew what he was going to do. whether ryoma liked it or not.

ryoma inhaled slightly as gonta pressed the cloth to his mouth. ryoma desperately attempted to hold his breath. but he could only do that for so long. 

ryoma eventually exhaled, being forced to take a breath in to regain himself. gonta smiled, pressing ryoma even further onto the copycat grass. 

a minute-or-so of silence ensued, ryoma’s pupils shifting around wildly as he shook. ryoma felt himself start to get dizzier, something he wasn’t fond of at the moment.

_ ryoma coughed out as his legs shook, giving way. _

_ and the world went pitch black. _

gonta smiled. he’d lean in further to ryoma, picking the smaller-male up as he quietly looked around.

part of gonta wanted to kiss ryoma on the lips just from the feeling of holding him in gonta’s arms. even with how forceful it was. 

no time was left for that however. it was getting late, gonta only had so much time.

he giggled as he began dashing toward his dorm. he’d laid out the tape-and-rope hours earlier. 

_ if anyone asked, ryoma’d accidentally fallen asleep in his arms during their small-talk. _

_if only that was the case._


End file.
